Fine by Me
by xXmikuXx
Summary: Anna Mikans Best friend and her join a Musical Audition to attend 'T.C.A. Music Academy'. But what happens when a boy tries to...?


-Fine by me-

Written By:Leona Marie

*~xXxXxXx~*

_(Disclaimer:I don't own gauken alice)_

_(I own every right to the plots)_

''Ah…''Mikan said as she awoken from her slumber.

She stood up and stretched her back.

''Hiya''Anna said as she stepped casually into Mikans room while holding a camera.

Mikan squeaked and hid her face under a pillow.

''Stop acting like a Ostrich and lets hurry to the academy''said Anna as she pulled Mikan away.

Mikan sighed and grabbed a brush,then combed her hair until it was long and straight,''Why are you recording me,is their going to be some kind of Ostrich coming through the door''.

Anna chuckled and paused her camera,''Stop being such a downer''.

Mikan changed into her uniform in the closet.

''You know,these days pedophiles could easily trak down a persons address just by watching the footage on your cam''Mikan said from the closet.

She stepped out and straightned her clothes.

''Sexy''said Anna as she recordered Mikan with her camera.

Mikan just laughed and cover the camera lid.

''Lets go before wacks our butts like no tommorow''Mikan said.

Anna nodded and followed her out of the house.

As soon as they got to the Academy building,Anna shut her Cam off,just in case they consficsate it.

When they arrived to class they gawked at the sign in front of them.

''Music Contest,win and you'll get a scholarship to T.C.A music academy audition starts after lunch in the school cinema

''.

They both looked at each other as if they had the same idea.

''Lets…''Anna started.

''Audition…''.

They both exchanged arms and headed to class as if they were married.

(After lunch in the school cinema)

''Next'' said to the person on the stage.

It was Mikan and Anna's turn so both of them arrived on stage,very nervous as if someone dropped a international terrosit infront of them.

''Well…Where is your C-D?'' said to break the akward silence.

Mikan nervously plucked out a C-D out of her purse and handed it to who was sitting on a chair with a boom-box on her lap.

Both of them settled and took a deep breath as the music was starting.

**"One And The Same"**  
By:Demi Lovato and Selena Gomez

(A DUET)

Hey! Hey! Hey!  
La, La, La, La, La  
Hey! Hey! Hey!  
La, La, La, La, La

_[Selena:]_  
You come from here,  
I come from there.

_[Demi:]_  
You rock out in your room,  
I rock a world premiere.

We're more alike than  
Anybody could ever tell  
(ever tell)

_[Demi:]_  
Friday, we're cool,  
Monday, we're freaks.

_[Selena:]_  
Sometimes we rule,  
Sometimes we can't even speak.

_[Demi:]_  
But we kick it off,  
Let loose, and LOL  
(LOL)

_[Selena:]_  
It may seem cliche  
For me to wanna say that your not alone  
(that your not alone)

_[Demi:]_  
And you can call me uncool  
But it's a simple fact i got your back

_[Selena:]_  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

_[Both:]_  
'Cause we're one and the same  
We're anything but ordinary  
One and the same  
I think we're almost legendary.  
You and me the perfect team  
Chasing down the dream  
We're one and the same!

Hey! Hey! Hey!  
La, La, La, La, La

_[Demi:]_  
I'm kinda like you,  
Your kinda like me.

_[Selena:]_  
We write the same song  
In a different key

_[Both:]_  
It's got a rhythm, you and me  
Can get along  
(get along)

_[Selena:]_  
And it may seem cliche  
For me to wanna say  
That your not alone  
(here I go again)

_[Demi:]_  
And you can call me uncool  
But it's a simple fact  
I still got your back (yeah)  
(I still got you're back)

_[Both:]_  
'Cause we're one and the same  
We're anything but ordinary  
One and the same  
I think we're almost legendary  
You and me the perfect team  
Shaking up the scene,  
We're one and the same!

_[Demi:]_ (yeah, yeah)

_[Selena:]_  
Cause we're one and the same...

_[Demi:]_  
We're anything but ordinary

_[Selena:]_  
One and the same...

_[Demi:]_  
We're something more than momentary!

_[Selena:]_  
Cause we're one..

_[Demi:]_  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

_[Selena:]_  
Cause we're one..

_[Demi:]_  
Were anything but ordinary

You and me the perfect team  
Chasing down the dream  
Ohh,  
You and me the perfect team  
Shaking up the scene,  
We're one and the same!

Hey! Hey! Hey!  
La, La, La, La, La  
Hey! Hey! Hey!

When the music stopped was nearly blown away.

''I'm sorry…I know we sounded bad…''Mikan started as she took the C-D out of the boom-box.

''Well..I gotta say! You girls are amazing,I would let you win,but we have to choose the nominee's''said as she stood up from her chair.

Mikan nearly passed out when she heard those words.

''You have no Idea how much we are grateful''said Anna as she dragged Mikan out of the cinema.

''Mikan did you hear that! We might even win!''said Anna as the two were walking down the corrider.

Mikan said ''I-I just can't do it''.

''Wanna sing?''said Anna as she skipped in front of Mikan.

**"I Like It Like That"**  
**(feat. New Boyz)**

Let's get it on, yeah, y'all can come along  
Everybody drinks on me, bought out the bar  
Just to feel like I'm a star, now I'm thanking the academy  
Missed my ride home, lost my iPhone  
I wouldn't have it any other way  
If you're with me let me hear you say

I like it like that!  
Hey windows down, chillin' with the radio on  
I like it like that!  
Damn, sun's so hot, make the girls take it all off  
I like it like that!  
Yeah, one more time, I can never get enough,  
Oh, everybody  
Sing it right back, I like it like that!  
(I like it like that, I like it like that)

Till the break of the dawn, yeah, party on my lawn  
Whistle as the girls walk by if the cops roll up (so what?)  
Pour the cops a cup cause everybody's here tonight  
Call a taxi, pack the back seat  
I wouldn't have it any other way  
If you're with me let me hear you say

I like it like that!  
Hey windows down, chillin' with the radio on  
I like it like that!  
Damn, sun's so hot, make the girls take it all off  
I like it like that!  
Yeah, one more time, I can never get enough  
Oh, everybody,  
Sing it right back, I like it like that!

Oh oh oh oh, like that  
Oh oh oh oh, like that  
Oh oh oh oh, sing it right back, I like it like that

Oh the homie brought the booze  
I like it like that cause the girls playin' beer pong in the back  
We havin' fun partying til the break of dawn  
Go grab a cup I dunno what people waitin' on  
And I'm gonna want a girl that I know I can take home  
In the zone, where I think I had lost my phone  
You can tell by looking in the party's straight crack  
And don't worry 'bout it girls cause I like it like

I'm max faded at my grandma's house  
And leave your clothes over there, that's grandma couch  
I be filmin' her friends too, yeah I'm back on that  
Double D chicks huggin', I got racks on racks  
Like, I don't want the luxuries of a superstar  
I'm just tryin' to chill with Miley at the hookah bar  
You like cartoons? I'll make your heart melt  
With the seat back, playin in the back, like

I like it like that!  
Hey windows down, chillin' with the radio on  
I like it like that!  
Damn, sun's so hot, make the girls take it all off  
I like it like that!  
Yeah, one more time, I can never get enough  
Oh, everybody  
Sing it right back, I like it like that!  
_[x2]_

Oh oh oh oh like that  
Oh oh oh oh like that...  
Oh oh oh oh everybody, sing it right back, I like it like that  
I like it like that

Mikan pushed Anna out of the way when she saw Ryuki Hokiado.

He was brushing his har with his hand and Making flowers litteraly bloom.

Mikan yelped and skimmed right past Anna.

''Wow I just sang a song and she picks him over me''.chuckled Anna as she walked away.

''H-hi Hokkaido-kun''stuttered Mikan.

''Oh hey their Mikan…''.

Ryuki smiled deviloushly as he held something unfamiliar behind his back.

Mikan just fluutered her eyes flirtatiously and twisted her hair.


End file.
